


every day like a treasure

by Chrisoel



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Tod im Häcksler, F/M, Tatort Ludwigshafen, als „Draisine“ zu bezeichnen, das ließ sich dann doch abwenden, es könnte mich mit der Idee Stefan singen zu lassen übel aus der Kurve tragen, für eine kurze Weile hatte ich die Befürchtung, ich fühlte mich spontan angesprochen, irgendwer auf Tumblr schlug vor das Wort „Ship“ als „Zug“ einzudeutschen, sein Herz an ein Rarepair zu hängen, und Ships für die man allen Content alleine produzieren muss, und das Ganze würde in einer High School Musical AU enden, weil man den fatalen Fehler begangen hat in einem eh nicht großem Fandom
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisoel/pseuds/Chrisoel
Summary: „Ich lache Sie doch nicht aus. Ich hatte nur echt nicht erwartet, dass Sie tatsächlich singen würden. Die meisten Leute zieren sich da immer fürchterlich."Weil die meisten Leute nicht Trottel wie er sind, die bei der geringsten Aufforderung anfangen ihren Kolleginnen Wiegenlieder vorzusingen.
Relationships: Lena Odenthal/Stefan Tries
Kudos: 3





	every day like a treasure

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Tod im Häcksler - DAS MUSICAL  
>  _Reise nach Zarten_  
>  LENA _(singt)_  
>  Endlich bin ich raus aus Ludwigshafen  
> sitz' auf der Fähre neben Schafen.  
> Noch schieß' ich meinen Lover nicht auf den Mond,  
> weil ja die Katz' noch bei ihm wohnt _(genau genommen nicht ganz korrekt, aber was tut man nicht für den Reim)_  
>  Doch jetzt Konzentration auf Zarten,  
> Mordermittlungen können nicht warten!~~
> 
> ...nein. Nein, bei näherer Betrachtung ist das keine gute Idee.

„Bist spät dran.“ begrüßt sein Vater Stefan als er zur Tür hereinkommt.

„War noch mit der Kollegin aus Ludwigshafen essen. Und dann hab ich sie noch zum Hof vom Sprengler begleitet. Sie wollte eine Unterkunft im Dorf. Sie sagt, sie muss ein Gespür für das Dorf kriegen. Rausfinden, wer mit Höreth zu tun hatte. Wer ein Motiv haben könnte. Morgen wissen wir vielleicht schon mehr, ihr Assistent in Ludwigshafen kümmert sich um die Laboranalyse der Kleidung. Der hat nach dem Abitur die gehobene Laufbahn eingeschlagen. Frau Odenthal auch. Aber sie war erst bei der Sitte und ist dann in die Mordkommission gewechselt. Eigentlich sollte das nur aushilfsweise sein, aber die Stelle in der Mordkommission war frei, und Frau Odenthal ist einfach so gut..."

Er verstummt, als er merkt, dass sein Vater sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Werkbank lehnt und breit grinst.

„Da hat Reinhard tatsächlich mal Recht, was?“

„Was erzählt der schon wieder rum?“ Sein Kollege ist das größte Klatschmaul weit und breit und das trotz starker Konkurrenz.

„Der hat gestern gleich nachdem du und die Kollegin weg waren hier angerufen - das Diensttelefon will ja sinnvoll genutzt werden - um mir zu erzählen, dass er ein Mädchen für dich gefunden hat. Recht hübsch, sagte er, nur schade, dass sie ihr Haar so verunstaltet...“

„Der Kurzhaarschnitt steht ihr irre gut!“

Sein Vater lacht und Stefan vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Ja, okay, ich geb's ja zu,“ sagt er, „es hat keine dreißig Sekunden gebraucht und ich war bis über beide Ohren in sie verschossen. Wie denn auch nicht? Sie stand da und hat sich vorgestellt und mich _angelächelt_! Ernsthaft, dieses _Lächeln_!“

„Da bemüht sich Reinhard jahrelang dich mit einer seiner zahlreichen Nichten zu verkuppeln," Stefan stöhnt auf, manche Dinge verdrängt er einfach gerne, „Und dann kommt da eine Kommissarin aus Ludwigshafen, braucht bloß reinschneien und du bist völlig von dem Socken! Wenn Reinhard das geahnt hätte, hätte er vermutlich schon vor Jahren selbst eine Mord begangen, nur damit sie herkommt und er dich endlich in festen Händen weiß!“

* * *

Stefan dreht sich auf die Seite und blickt auf seinen Wecker. Wenn er nicht bald einschläft, läuft er Gefahr morgen über den Ermittlungen einzunicken. Was reichlich unprofessionell wäre und wohl nicht das, was sein Vater im Sinn hatte als er sagte „Sie klingt wunderbar, mach was draus, Bub.“

Er schließt die Augen und wieder zieht der Tag vor seinem geistigen Auge vorüber.

Sie hatten das Fernglas zwischen sich hin- und hergereicht. Er hatte es absichtlich so angestellt, dass sich ihre Finger dabei immer wieder berührten. Ein- oder zweimal hatte sie ihn danach einen Moment länger angesehen als nötig, aber sie hatte nichts gesagt.

Das Telefon klingelt. Er schwingt die Beine sofort aus dem Bett und trotzdem hat sein Vater bereits den Hörer abgenommen, als er in der Werkstatt ankommt.

„Für dich, der Sprengler." sagt sein Vater. Stefan nimmt ihm den Hörer aus der Hand, deckt die Sprechmuschel mit der Hand ab.

„Wir hatten doch ausgemacht, dass nachts immer ich ans Telefon geh. Weil es doch sowieso meist dienstlich für mich ist.“

„Wenn ich keine drei Schritte vom Telefon entfernt stehe, kann ich ja gleich drangehen. War noch wach. Irgendwer hat mir stundenlang von Frau Lena Odenthal aus Ludwigshafen vorgeschwärmt. Hast du ne Ahnung, wer das gewesen sein könnte?“

Stefan grinst verlegen und sein Vater zwinkert ihm zu.

„Wachtmeister Tries am Apparat.“

„Komm mal rüber, Tries, die Odenthal hat nen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen und die ist dein Problem.“

* * *

Keine zehn Minuten später hilft er Lena Odenthal die Treppe in Sprenglers Haus hinauf. Bis auf die Haustürschwelle hatte sie sich selbst geschleppt und Sprengler hatte sie dort einfach sitzen lassen, statt ihr wenigstens aus der Kälte rauszuhelfen bevor er Stefan anrief. Immerhin lässt das Arschloch sich dazu herab, eine Wasserschüssel und eine Lappen zu bringen. Krankenhaus hatte Frau Odenthal vehement abgelehnt und Stefan war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ihr Ruhe besser tut, als wenn sie sich weiter aufregt.

Er kühlt ihr den Kopf mit einem feuchten Lappen und betet, dass er hier das Richtige tut und sie nicht bleibende Schäden davonträgt, weil er sie nicht zu einem Arzt bringt.

„Kann ich noch was für Sie tun? Noch ein Kissen? Was zu trinken?" fragt er.

„Ablenkung." presst sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor, „Mein Kopf tut höllisch weh, lenken Sie mich ab, erzählen Sie was oder singen Sie oder irgendwas."

Sein Gehirn ist mit einem Mal völlig leer. Endlich fällt ihm etwas ein. Leise beginnt er zu singen:

> Wer hat die schönsten Schäfchen?  
>  Die hat der goldne Mond,  
>  Der hinter unsern Bäumen  
>  Am Himmel drüben wohnt.

Bevor er die zweite Strophe beginnen kann, erschrickt er, weil sie seltsame Geräusche von sich gibt. Schlagartig wird ihm klar, dass sie unterdrückt lacht. Siedend heiße Verlegenheit macht sich in seinem Inneren breit. „Wer hat die schönsten Schäfchen?“ Was ist bloß in ihn gefahren?

Spengler wirft ihm einen Blick irgendwo zwischen Ungläubigkeit und Spott zu und verlässt dann den Raum. Kurz bevor die Tür ins Schloss fällt erhascht Stefan noch einen Blick auf Mechthild.

„Nicht aufhören! Au, lachen tut weh, singen Sie weiter!“

Er sitzt nur stumm da, froh, dass es zu dunkel ist, dass sein feuerrotes Gesicht zu sehen wäre.

„Hey," sagt sie und öffnet die Augen. Er starrt auf seine Hände. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich lache Sie doch nicht aus. Ich hatte nur echt nicht erwartet, dass Sie tatsächlich singen würden. Die meisten Leute zieren sich da immer fürchterlich."

Weil die meisten Leute nicht Trottel wie er sind, die bei der geringsten Aufforderung anfangen ihren Kolleginnen Wiegenlieder vorzusingen. Ihren extrem coolen Kolleginnen.

Sie versucht sich aufzurichten, zuckt zusammen und lässt sich wieder auf die Matratze sinken.

„Vorsicht!" sagt er besorgt und wringt den Lappen in der Wasserschüssel wieder aus und legt ihn ihr vorsichtig auf die Stirn.

„Bitte." sagt sie dann nach einem Moment und schlägt wieder die Augen auf. Es ist gerade hell genug, dass sich das Licht in ihnen spiegelt. „Bitte singen Sie weiter, Stefan. Sie haben eine schöne Stimme."

Er räuspert sich und beginnt die zweite Strophe, hört seine eigene Stimme in seiner Nervosität dünn und abgehackt, aber Frau Odenthal lächelt zufrieden und schließt die Augen.

Er geht zu „Der Mond ist aufgegangen" über und bei der letzten Strophe ankommen ersetzt er „und unsre kranken Nachbarn auch" durch „und unsre kranke Lena auch". Ihr Lächeln wird breiter.

„Ist ewig her, dass jemand für mich gesungen hat." murmelt sie und tastet, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, nach seiner Hand. So schläft sie ein und er verbringt die Nacht an den Tisch gelehnt auf dem Boden sitzend, damit er ihre Hand nicht loslassen muss.

* * *

„Ich war an dem Abend beim Sprengler. Ich hab gehört wie Sie Frau Odenthal vorgesungen haben.“

Stefan knirscht mit dem Zähnen und ignoriert Mechthild, die zwischen ihm und Lena läuft, während Lenas Assistent Sprengler zum Wirtshaus fährt. Er hat ja noch nicht genug daran zu knabbern, dass Lena einen Freund hat, nein, er muss unbedingt noch daran erinnert werden, dass er ihr schon am zweiten Abend eindrucksvoll bewiesen hat, dass er um Längen uncooler ist als sie.

Warum sie überhaupt gestern mit ihm getanzt hatte? Und... nein, an den Kuss darf er gar nicht erst denken, diesen Kuss, der gestern noch nach zärtlicher Verheißung geschmeckt hatte und von dem jetzt nur noch der schale Geschmack von Trostpflaster übrig ist.

Fast ist er froh, dass er sich nicht getraut hatte sanft auf mehr zu drängen, nicht als sie sich aus seinen Armen gelöst hatte und in sein Zimmer gegangen war, nicht als er - mit klopfendem Herzen, ob sie es erlauben würde - auf dem Sessel in der Zimmerecke Platz genommen hatte. Er hatte wieder gesungen, leise, um seinen Vater nicht zu wecken, „Time in a Bottle“, ein Song, der ihm schon immer gefallen hatte und der ihm nun wie für ihn geschrieben erscheint.

„I'd save every day like a treasure and then, again, I would spent them with you“.

Sie hatte ihn hinter halbgeschlossenen Lidern heraus beim Singen beobachtet, in seinem Bett liegend als gehöre sie dort hin, aber danach hatte sie die Augen ganz geschlossen und das Gesicht ins Kissen gedreht, sich schlafend gestellt. Also hatte er das Kinn auf die verschränkten Arme gelegt und sie solange sehnsüchtig betrachtet bis ihm die Augen zugefallen waren.

„Wie lange kennen Sie sich?“ unterbricht Mechthild seine Gedanken.

„Seid Montag.“ antwortet Lena und versucht seinen Blick aufzufangen.

„Seid Montag!“ wiederholt Mechthild mit weinerlicher Stimme, „Der Sprengler und ich kennen uns seit Jahren und er hat mich nie so angeschaut wie der Tries Sie anschaut! Und gesungen hat er auch nie für mich!“

Lena antwortet nicht sondern starrt weiter Stefan an, bevor sie sich schüttelt und Mechthild mit letzten Instruktionen auf den Weg schickt.

Lena und Stefan reden kein Wort als sie zum Wirtshaus gehen, aber Stefan kann sehen, dass sie etwas sagen möchte.

Sie betritt den Vorraum des Wirtshaus , er folgt ihr und läuft fast in sie rein, weil sie drinnen sofort stehen bleibt.

„Was los?“ fragt er und schließt die Tür.

Im nächsten Moment hat sie ihn mit dem Rücken an die Tür gedrückt, beide Hände am Kragen seiner Jacke.

„Michael schaut mich auch nie so an wie du mich!“, flüstert sie heiser, Lippen nur Zentimeter von seinen entfernt, „Und er singt auch nicht für mich. Und tanzt nicht so mit mir.“

„Waschechter Vollidiot, so wie's klingt.“ flüstert er zurück und im nächsten Moment küsst sie ihn.

Sie beendet dem Kuss, bevor er ihn erwidern kann und mustert ihn angespannt. Er sieht echte Unsicherheit in ihren Augen und ist froh, dass sie seine Zuneigung nicht für völlig selbstverständlich nimmt.

Er legt die Hand in ihren Nacken, zieht sie an sich und küsst sie so leidenschaftlich wie er es schon gestern tun wollte.

„Als die Brandsätze geflogen sind, da hatte ich dich grade was gefragt. Was ist deine Antwort?“

Sie lacht leise.

„Ja, du darfst bei mir übernachten, wenn du nach Ludwigshafen kommst. Dauerhaft, wenn du willst.“

**Author's Note:**

> „Time in a Bottle“ stammt von Jim Croce und lief auf Repeat als ich diese Geschichte geschrieben habe.
> 
> Altersbedingt kann ich nicht sagen, ob das Wort "cool" bereits Anfang der Neunziger verwendet wurde...


End file.
